


You're The One That I Want

by Miryel



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, M/M, RikuRoku - Freeform, Vanven, Yaoi, kh
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryel/pseuds/Miryel
Summary: Vanitas è uno spaccone, piantagrane, buono a nulla e sbruffone.Ventus è un secchione, un tipo anonimo ed introverso.E quando gli opposti sono così opposti, non può che nascere l'amore.





	You're The One That I Want

You're the One That I Want

"I’ve got chills. They’re multiplying. And I’m losing control. ‘Cause the power You’re supplying, It’s electrifying"

 

 

4 Febbraio 1952

Lasciò cadere per terra il mozzicone di sigaretta dalle dita con fare distratto, mentre l'ultimo sbuffo di fumo lasciava la sua bocca velenosa, perdendosi poco dopo nel cielo di quel silenzioso pomeriggio di febbraio.

Si spazzolò una mano sulla spalla, per togliere quei piccoli residui di cenere dalla sua preziosa giacca di pelle e tornò a fissare la schiena del ragazzo biondo seduto al tavolo di fronte al suo, ricurvo su un tomo alto tre dita, a studiare.

Si alzò in piedi, sbuffando impercettibilmente e, tirando fuori il pacchetto di sigaretta dalla tasca posteriore dei jeans, ne prese una per portarla alle labbra, senza accenderla. Tirò su la borsa prendendola dalla tracolla e se la mise in spalla, raggiungendo poi il biondino e sedendosi di fronte a lui, accavallando le gambe e appoggiando i gomiti al tavolo di legno per prendersi la testa tra le mani.

"Bel giacchetto." disse, fissando l'indumento del ragazzo, ridacchiando poi mentre si passava una mano tra i capelli corvini.

Il ragazzo portava una maglietta a collo alto color melanzana e, sopra di essa, indossava un giacchetto bianco con i bordi bordeaux e una V ricamata, dello stesso colore, dalla parte del cuore.

Il biondino alzò lo sguardo dal suo libro, leggermente preso alla sprovvista da quell'uscita; oltretutto non si era nemmeno accorto del suo nuovo 'compagno di tavolo'. Si sistemò gli occhiali da vista sul naso, con un gesto abituale.

"Prego?" chiese, non capendo cosa ci trovasse, quel tipo, di così divertente nel suo giacchetto.

"La V sta per verginello?" chiese ancora l'altro, ignorando di proposito la sua domanda. Aveva quella battuta in canna da quando aveva notato quel particolare e non poteva assolutamente lasciarsi scappare l'occasione di sputare veleno, che, sinceramente, era la cosa che gli riusciva meglio in assoluto.

Il ragazzo biondo alzò leggermente un sopracciglio, a quel suo commento, poi abbassò di nuovo gli occhi sul suo libro, sospirando stancamente.

"No, è la mia iniziale" informò, in tono piatto.

"Ah sì? E' anche la mia iniziale, lo sai?" rispose ridendo il velenoso, infilando poi una mano nella tasca del giubbotto per recuperare il suo accendino di metallo, così che potesse accendere la sua sigaretta.

"Lo so..." mormorò l'altro, senza smettere di leggere e sottolineare con una matita.

Il moro sbuffò facendo una mezza risata senza entusiasmo: "No, non lo sai"

"Anche se per te esisto praticamente solo per farmi prendere in giro e per farti copiare i compiti ogni mattina, non significa che io non dia importanza a certe cose... Vanitas." soppesò il suo nome per dimostrargli che ne era davvero a conoscenza e, dopo aver finito di sottolineare un paio di frasi, alzò lo sguardo su quello del ragazzo di fronte a sé e lo vide fermo immobile con l'accendino tra le dita. Probabilmente si era bloccato poco prima di accendere la sua sigaretta, ed ora lo stava fissando con le sue pupille color ambra, gelido, poi chiuse gli occhi mentre la fiamma accendeva la sua sigaretta facendole fare un suono crepitante quando la carta iniziò a bruciare.

"Magari non ricordo il tuo accidenti di nome, verginello... ma rispondimi ancora con quel tono saccente e mi ricorderò di prenderti a pugni non appena ti incontrerò da solo per i corridoi."

"Ventus..." mormorò il biondino, che non sembrava per niente impaurito da quelle minacce, probabilmente avvezzo a riceverne ogni giorno.

Vanitas prese la sigaretta tra due dita, dopo aver aspirato il fumo e, prima di buttarlo fuori dai polmoni, disse: "Come?"

"Il mio nome... è Ventus"

"E che diavolo vuoi che me ne importi?" chiese indignato il moro, aggrottando la fronte, poi fece schioccare la lingua, scocciato. "Comunque, non sono qui per fare conversazione con te, secchione! Domani ho la partita di baseball e mi sono dovuto allenare tuuuuutta la settimana" fece una pausa per fumare, poi continuò: "Il professore vuole la ricerca di scienza per domani, perciò facciamo che... non so... ci vediamo un'ora prima dell'orario di entrata e mi consegni la mia copia?"

Ventus non parlò, dopo quella domanda. Arricciò le labbra e, dopo averlo fissato qualche secondo senza nessuna espressione facciale, andò all'ultima pagina del suo libro e ne fece emergere un foglio protocollo e lo cedette al moro.

"Ah!" esclamò Vanitas, prendendo in mano i fogli, leggermente stupito. "Già fatto? Cosa c'è lì sotto, una... macchina genera-compiti?" ridacchiò.

"Sapevo che saresti venuto a chiedermela, così, stavolta, mi sono portato avanti con il lavoro"

"Ma che bravo!" rise Vanitas, mettendo la ricerca nella borsa, compiaciuto. "Ecco perché non ti ho mai picchiato, secchione: riesci sempre a rimediare ai tuoi errori. Rispetto a quegli idioti che girano qui dentro, sei davvero furbo."

"Previdente... sono molto previdente" puntualizzò Ventus, tornando sul suo tomo, non più tanto contento di continuare quella conversazione.

"Si, certo, certo" rispose l'altro, distrattamente, poi gli mostrò il palmo della mano aperta davanti agli occhi e, dato che il suo gesto non permetteva all'altro di continuare a leggere, questi fu costretto ad alzare lo sguardo. "Dai, secchia, dammi qualche cosa che non ho i soldi per comprare il pranzo. Ero combattuto se prendere le sigarette o un panino, questa mattina"

"Beh, ottima scelta..." rispose il biondino, sarcastico. Infilò una mano in tasca e ne fece emergere una banconota da 10 dollari, che cercò di non far vedere a Vanitas, ma non riuscì a infilarla di nuovo in tasca in tempo.

"Quelli andranno benissimo!" dichiarò lapidario il bullo.

"Ma... è tutto quello che ho... dovrei mangiare anch'io. Potresti riportarmi almeno un po' di resto?" domando timidamente, per paura che potesse tirargli un pugno, o un calcio in faccia, o sbattergli qualcosa di pesante sulla testa.

Vanitas rimase dapprima sconcertato da quella sua stramba richiesta, poi prese la banconota tra le mani e, palesando una risata di scherno, si voltò e alzò la mano libera per salutarlo.

"Ci si vede, secchione!"

Ventus lo fissò allontanarsi, completamente disperato. Aveva passato tutta la notte a scrivere la ricerca per Vanitas, rimanendo molto indietro con la stesura della sua e, ora, come ringraziamento, lo aveva di nuovo lasciato a digiuno. Non aveva nemmeno una monetina per prendersi un caffè.

Incrociò le braccia sul tomo e, sospirando, vi nascose il viso, chiedendosi per quale accidenti di motivo tutto ciò era capitato proprio a lui.

 

 

"Ventus, perché non sei venuto al bar, oggi? Ti ho aspettato come un idiota per mezz'ora!"

Ven chiusa la porta della propria cameretta e, buttando sconfortato la borsa sul suo letto, non ebbe nemmeno la forza di alzare gli occhi per guardare suo fratello e raccontargli, per l'ennesima volta, che il solito bullo della sua classe gli aveva praticamente prosciugato la paghetta.

Il fratello seguì i suoi movimenti, in attesa di una risposta, con un cipiglio poco velato sul volto.

"Ven?" lo chiamò, sperando di ricevere la sua attenzione.

"Roxas, ti prego, mi sta scoppiando la testa... non ti ci mettere anche tu"

Roxas sembrò davvero andare su tutte le furie, dopo l'uscita di suo fratello. Si alzò in piedi dalla poltrona che occupava poco prima e, in totale contrasto, Ventus sedette sul materasso, prendendosi la testa tra le mani, dolorante.

"Anche io? Di nuovo? Ti ha di nuovo chiesto dei soldi?"

"Abbassa la voce, per favore... sto per impazzire" sussurrò il più grande, senza liberare il viso.

"Certo, un bullo può spillarti dei soldi e farti lavorare per lui ma io non posso indignarmi di fronte a tutto questo!" esclamò Roxas, stizzito, poi si sedette accanto a suo fratello "Perché continui a fargli favori e a lavorare al posto suo, Ven? Sei sempre a pezzi, arrivi a casa tardissimo... non sei stufo di fare lo schiavo per quel tipo?"

"Che posso farci, viene a cercarmi... se non faccio come dice mi viene a picchiare col suo gruppo... quelli ci palleggiano, con la mia testa, se non faccio quello che dice Vanitas"

Roxas arricciò le labbra: "Ven, non puoi andare avanti così... ma ti sei visto?" chiese e il biondino si voltò a guardarlo, e notò che aveva gli occhi spenti. "Non fai un sorriso da eoni..." concluse, tristemente.

Ventus non seppe cosa dire, ma se Roxas, che era un musone pauroso, sempre un po' inviperito e serioso, gli diceva che non gli vedeva fare un sorriso da tempo, allora la faccenda doveva essere grave.

Era convinto di essere lui il più solare tra i due e non ci voleva nemmeno molto a notarlo, quando erano uno accanto all'altro.

Si era sempre reputato un tipo che passava inosservato con una facilità disarmante. Non faceva sport, perché era negato in tutto e l'unico club che era riuscito a frequentare era quello del libro ed era paurosamente bravo a scuola. Questo era il quadro generale che si era fatto su di sé, reputandosi un secchione, buono a nulla e anonimo. Niente di più, niente di meno.

Quando guardava suo fratello Roxas, spesso si ritrovava ad invidiarlo un po'. Non sgobbava mai sui libri, ma prendeva sempre voti altissimi. La metà dei pomeriggi li passava ad allenarsi a calcio, dove ovviamente eccelleva, anche se i suoi compagni a volte non lo sopportavano perché era troppo precisino e bacchettone. L'altra metà dei pomeriggi li passava a mangiare schifezze senza ingrassare, mentre guardava la televisione insieme ai suoi amici.

Descritto così era l'odio totale, ma non riusciva a fare a meno di invidiare la sua faccia tosta e la sua spensieratezza nell'averla... avrebbe dato un rene per essere almeno la metà di suo fratello.

"La verità è che, secondo me, tu vuoi farti trovare..." disse Roxas, d'un tratto, squadrandolo.

Ventus parve spiazzato da quella sua uscita e, strabuzzando leggermente gli occhi, chiese: "Che vuoi dire?"

"Sono due anni che ti perseguita così, ormai sai ogni suo movimenti, che posti frequenta... perché ti ostini a bazzicare dove va lui?"

"E dove dovrei andare? Buttarmi in un cassonetto? Roxas, quel tizio mi segue, mi perseguita... non ho nessuna possibilità di scampo." gli fece notare Ven, sospirando stancamente.

"Invece di metterti a studiare fuori in giardino, durante la pausa, potresti raggiungermi al caffè e stare con me e i miei amici. Vedrai che, vedendoti in compagnia, smetterà di romperti" propose il più piccolo, poi si alzò in piedi "E comunque sono ancora dell'opinione che tu voglia farti trovare da lui..."

"Opinione sbagliata, Roxas!" esclamò Ven, accigliandosi leggermente. "E' solo il mio incubo peggiore...e non riesco a liberarmene. Finita la scuola smetterà di stressarmi, fino a quel momento io non voglio guai"

"Certo, e mancano ancora due anni al tuo diploma..." mormorò Roxas, a bassa voce, ma non così tanto da non permettere al fratello di sentirlo. "Beh, vado"

"Dove vai?"

Il piccolo prese la propria borsa da sopra una sedia e, mettendola a tracolla, si voltò a guardare il più grande.

"Stasera vado al cinema all'aperto con Riku" informò, "Vuoi venire?"

Ventus accennò ad un debole sorriso, poi scosse la testa: "Per fare il terzo incomodo? No, non mi va. Divertitevi e fatemi sapere com'era il film"

"Va bene, va bene. Tu riposa, invece. Ti serve!" sorrise Roxas, poi si sentì un clacson fuori dalla finestra e il biondino si affrettò a raggiungere la porta "A stanotte, Ven"

 

 

5 Febbraio 1952

"Accidenti, ho i muscoli completamente indolenziti" si lamentò Vanitas, sedendosi stancamente sulla panchina, accanto a Ventus che, come al solito, non lo aveva sentito arrivare e sobbalzò impaurito da quell'improvvisa presenza inquietante accanto a sé.

L'idea di andare al parco accanto al college era stata partorita dalla mente di Roxas, ormai più che convinto del fatto che suo fratello dovesse esplorare nuovi luoghi per evitare di incontrare il bullo più temuto della scuola.

Idea che, a quanto pareva, non aveva dato buoni frutti.

Ventus represse un sospiro stanco, mentre chiudeva il libro che stava leggendo, mettendo un dito in mezzo e posandolo sulle gambe.

"Com'è andata la partita?" chiese, giusto per dire qualcosa, dato che ora Vanitas si era spaparanzato sulla panchina con gli occhi strizzati e il viso rivolto verso il sole, forse nel tentativo di prendere un po' di tintarella.

"Abbiamo vinto, ma è stata dura" rispose, "Non sei venuto a vederci giocare?"

Il biondino sentì un peso sul cuore, perché, malgrado il baseball non fosse proprio il suo sport preferito, gli piaceva andare a vedere le partite e, fino al giorno prima, non ne aveva mai persa una.

"Dovevo finire la ricerca per oggi, così ieri sera sono rimasto a casa" informò, timidamente.

"Sei proprio un secchione, fattelo dire!" rise Vanitas, poi incrociò le gambe e si voltò a guardare il biondino, ora con lo sguardo fisso su una foglia. "Allora? Cosa c'è da fare per domani? Ho dormito tutta la mattina e non ho idea di cosa abbiano assegnato i professori"

"Ci sono gli esercizi di matematica e una scheda tecnica di storia dell'arte..."

Vanitas arricciò le labbra pensieroso, poi fece spallucce e reclinò la testa all'indietro, appoggiandosi sullo schienale della panchina e chiuse di nuovo gli occhi.

"Bah, li copierò domani, ora non ne ho voglia" disse, in tono disinteressato. "Sono stanco morto" sospirò.

Ventus deglutì un groppo a vuoto. Ok, aveva giocato la partita ed era stata sicuramente stancante, ma si era certamente riposato abbastanza, no? Lui aveva fatto l'una per finire la ricerca e, malgrado avesse pregato tanto di finire prima dell'arrivo di suo fratello, si ritrovò a dover discutere anche con lui quando lo aveva trovato seduto sul letto, a gambe incrociate, sommerso di foglie, una volta rincasato.

E, anche se Roxas era un esaurito micidiale, non poteva far altro che dargli ragione, quando gli diceva che era un idiota ad assecondare gli ordini di quel tipo. Ma, dopotutto, che altro poteva fare per salvaguardare la testa attaccata al collo almeno fino alla fine del trimestre?

"Allora va a riposare, no?" azzardò Ven, cercando di risultare premuroso. Magari così facendo si sarebbe assicurato qualche bonus o, ogni tanto, un trattamento di favore.

"Che c'è, mi stai cacciando?" chiese Vanitas, senza abbandonare quella posa che al biondino sembrò scomodissima. "Rimango ancora un po', questo sole mi sta baciando da quando sono arrivato, non vorrei deluderlo. Tu continua pure a leggere quella roba, lì. Non ti disturberò"

Ventus odiava leggere avendo gente intorno. Era una cosa che lo mandava fuori di testa.

Un libro era qualcosa a cui dedicarsi piacevolmente quando aveva anche solo cinque minuti liberi; non c'era niente di peggio che avere qualcuno vicino, seppure silenzioso, mentre era immerso nella lettura.

Se Vanitas rimaneva ancora lì, l'unica cosa che poteva continuare a fare era fissare le papere del laghetto, che sguazzavano felici, e attendere di rimanere di nuovo solo.

"Dai, che stai leggendo? Fa vedere!" sbottò Vanitas, prendendogli il libro tra le mani e facendolo sussultare, visto che non si aspettava minimamente una reazione simile da parte sua.

Il bullo chiuse le pagine e Ven disse addio per sempre al segno che aveva tenuto con il dito, dato che non era provvisto di un segnalibro, quel giorno e odiava fare le orecchie alle pagine, rischiando di rovinarle.

"Il giovane Holden" lesse Van, con un sopracciglio alzato, per poi voltarlo per leggere la trama. "E' da leggere per scuola?" chiese, un po' brusco.

"No, è una mia lettura di piacere..." rispose Ventus, leggermente a disagio.

"Leggere senza che nessuno ti dica di farlo... tu non sei normale!" rise il moro, poi aprì il libro ad una pagina a caso e lesse ad alta voce: "Sensibile. Mi lasciò secco. Quel Morrow era sensibile suppergiú quanto un dannato cesso." si fermò e scoppiò a ridere, ricominciando a sfogliare le pagine, ora con uno sguardo davvero curioso. "Ahah, attento, secchione, che se leggi certe parole vai all'inferno!"

Ventus voleva sprofondare nella terra, fino a raggiungere le profondità più calde del suo nucleo e vaporizzare, disintegrarsi e sparire per sempre. Si vergognava da morire, perché quel libro lo conosceva praticamente a memoria e il suo protagonista era così tanto differente da lui, che, paradossalmente, lo affascinava da morire.

Non riusciva a capire come un lavativo, nullafacente e piantagrane come Holden potesse attirarlo così tanto...

"È buffo. Basta che diciate qualcosa che nessuno capisce e fate fare agli altri tutto quello che volete." lesse ancora Vanitas, "Lo sai che questo coso, qui, non è male... mi piace come ragiona il tipo!"

"E' in assoluto il mio libro preferito, quindi non posso che darti ragione" mormorò Ventus, accennando ad un debolissimo sorriso, mentre il moro ricominciava a sfogliare le pagine.

"Beh... chi l'avrebbe mai detto che potessero esistere libri così interessanti." constatò l'altro, poi fece scorrere gli occhi su una pagine e lesse: "Se una persona bacia una persona... deve una persona piangere?" si portò una mano al mento, pensieroso. "Che strana frase"

"E' il pezzo di una canzone di Robert Burns" informò Ventus, senza smettere di fissare le papere nel laghetto. "Holden la sente cantare da alcuni ragazzini e, quando cerca di ricordarla, non riesce a rammentare le parole esatte" continuò, cercando di essere il più breve possibile. Stavano parlando normalmente e non era la prima volta che succedeva, ma Vanitas era un tipo che si stancava presto delle chiacchiere, soprattutto se scambiate con qualcuno che avesse il quoziente intellettivo molto superiore di quelle scimmie dei suoi amici.

Ormai, dopo più di due anni passati a fare lo schiavo, aveva un po' imparato a saperlo prendere e, ultimamente, le cose andavano un po' meglio rispetto all'inizio, quando lo prendeva in giro per i corridoio, davanti a tutti e gli attaccava stupidi biglietti sulla schiena, facendogli fare una figura barbina con mezza scuola.

Vanitas lo guardò un attimo perplesso da quella spiegazione, poi chiuse il libro con un tonfo sordo e, sospirando, lo cedette al biondino.

"Ti lascio leggere, secchione" disse, poi si alzò in piedi e prese una sigaretta dal pacchetto che aveva in tasca, "Ah, dato che tra poco ho gli allenamenti di baseball, domani preferirei dormire un po' di più. Ci vediamo stasera alle sette fuori dal campetto; porta la mia copia dei compiti e, stavolta, cerca di imitare un po' meglio la mia calligrafia!" lo redarguì, accendendosi poi la sigaretta, "L'altro giorno mi hanno quasi sgamato"

Ventus si sentì improvvisamente vuoto e mortificato dai suoi modi di fare. Lo fissò senza nessuna espressione sul volto, prima di annuire debolmente, non troppo convinto e mormorare: "Ok, cercherò di fare del mio meglio"

Vanitas sorrise da un solo lato della bocca e, alzando una mano, disse: "Così mi piaci, secchione! Non fare tardi, stasera"

 

 

"Dimmi che non stai facendo i compiti per quel tipo... Ven, dimmi che non lo stai facendo!"

Ventus non alzò lo sguardo, perché si vergognava a morte e non poteva negare. Stava cercando di imitare alla meglio la calligrafia astrusa di Vanitas, così lontana dalla sua, sempre pulita ed ordinata, tremendamente matura. Continuò a scrivere e a copiare, facendosi scappare però un sospiro stanco.

"Ventus?" lo chiamò acidamente suo fratello, sedendosi di fronte a lui, al tavolo con il divanetto del caffè che solevano frequentare.

"Roxas, che cosa ti devo dire? Mentirti? E' inutile discutere, non posso farci nulla... in più devo anche sbrigarmi, alle sette ho appuntamento con lui fuori dal campo..." informò, alzando lo sguardo per guardare l'orologio e incrociando inevitabilmente gli occhi di Roxas, che ora erano gelidi.

"Ci vado io e gli spacco la faccia, a quello stronzo" commentò stizzito il più piccolo, prendendosi la testa tra le mani e cominciando a contemplare fuori dalla vetrata, accigliato. "Non mi sta bene, questa cosa"

"Invece a me sì, vero?"

"A quanto pare sì, Ven!" rispose lapidario il fratello, voltandosi di scatto a guardarlo "A te piace tutto questo e io sono convinto di questa cosa! Tu vuoi essere trovato, vuoi fare lo schiavo e non hai alcuna intenzione di smettere... forse ti dà soddisfazione sapere che sei più intelligente di lui? Forse pensi che aiutarlo faccia di te una brava persona?" disse, passandosi una mano tra i capelli, isterico, poi si protese verso Ven e ridusse gli occhi a due fessure: "O forse... fai così perché lui ti piace?"

Ventus sussultò sulle spalle, alzando per l'ennesima volta gli occhi dai compiti e, arrossendo visibilmente, boccheggiò qualcosa di sconnesso, prima di riuscire a dire qualcosa di senso compiuto.

"Ma che cavolo dici? Certo che non mi piace! Mi usa, mi prende in giro, mi perseguita! Come può una persona del genere piacermi?"

"Certo che può piacerti, è identico al protagonista di quello stupido libro che leggi sempre!" constatò Roxas, indicandolo con un gesto teatrale, per poi sorseggiare con fare rabbioso la sua Coca Cola al vetro.

"Ora l'hai sparata grossa, Rox..." rispose Ven, riprendendo pian piano il suo colorito. "E comunque non mi piace, non è uguale a Holden e, soprattutto, non è uno stupido libro"

Roxas alzò gli occhi al cielo, staccando poi le labbra dalla bottiglietta e posandola rumorosamente sul tavolo: "Certo, certo, sai cosa me ne importa? Non sono io l'idiota che sta perdendo diottrie cercando di imitare la calligrafia di un deficiente..." commentò ancora il più piccolo, poi si alzò in piedi. "Vado agli allenamenti, ora. Spero rinsavirai presto, Ven... perché non riesco proprio a capirti, ultimamente"

Ventus sospirò stancamente: "Roxas..."

"Lo dico per il tuo bene. E sono stufo di dire sempre le stesse cose." rispose il fratello, poi prese la borsa e fece per allontanarsi "A stasera"

Il più grande lo seguì con lo sguardo e, poco dopo, lo vide salire sul Maggiolino nero di Riku, probabilmente appena uscito dall'autolavaggio.

Li vide andare via e, prendendosi il viso tra una mano, sospirò di nuovo, prima di guardare l'orologio e rendersi conto che se voleva arrivare in tempo, doveva velocizzare un po' il lavoro.

Si chinò di nuovo sul foglio e ricominciò a scrivere, impegnandosi ancora per cercare di imitare al meglio quella calligrafia di quel dannato bullo.

Quando ebbe finito si concesse qualche minuto per contemplare il suo operato. Diede una soffiata al foglio per far asciugare l'inchiostro e accatastò i libri e i quaderni in modo da poterli sistemare meglio nella borsa.

Si alzò in piedi, salutò il barista accennando ad un debole sorriso e, dato che mancavano dieci minuti al suo appuntamento, cominciò ad avviarsi anche se il campetto non era molto lontano.

Infatti, in una manciata di minuti, lo raggiunse e, a quanto pareva, era in corso una partita d'allenamento, perché Vanitas ora era in posizione di battuta, tutto concentrato, in attesa che il ragazzo che aveva di fronte gli tirasse la palla.

Era un po' sudato e stringeva la mazza da baseball con una grazia che non gli aveva mai visto. Lo vide passarsi la lingua sulle labbra e sbatacchiare un paio di volte le ciglia, rivelando poco dopo due occhi accesi come fari.

Ventus alzò una mano e strinse le dita tra i fili di ferro della recinzione, mentre lo guardava, un po' imbambolato.

La palla fu lanciata e, in un attimo, colpita in pieno e con vigore da Vanitas. Il coach fischiò, facendo cenno ai ragazzi di fermarsi e, avvicinandosi al bullo, gli posò una mano sulla spalla, sorridendo e dicendogli qualcosa che Ventus non riuscì a sentire.

Sicuramente si stava complimentando con lui per l'ottimo lancio e, il ragazzo, ora stava sorridendo compiaciuto. Lo vide togliersi il casco e passarsi una mano tra i capelli sudati, per poi alzare gli occhi distrattamente e incrociare i suoi.

Gli fece un mezzo sorriso soddisfatto, poi si voltò e raggiunse gli spogliatoi, riemergendone dopo una mezz'ora, che Ven aveva usato per continuare a leggere il suo libro.

Vanitas si buttò a peso morto accanto a lui, seduto sugli spalti vuoti e attirò la sua attenzione sospirando rumorosamente.

"Ancora non lo hai finito quel dannato libro? Sei lento, secchia!" esclamò, prendendolo in giro.

Il biondino fece un mezzo sorriso imbarazzato e decise di evitare di dirgli che, in realtà, lo aveva finito e ricominciato per l'ennesima volta. Si limitò ad ignorare quel commento e infilò il segnalibro tra le pagine, prendendo poi la borsa e facendone emergere i compiti del battitore.

"Ho cercato di fare del mio meglio, con la calligrafia..." mormorò, cedendogli i fogli protocollo che quello prese e iniziò a scrutare.

"Non male, sta volta ci sei andato davvero vicino, secchione" commentò, poi posò i compiti nella borsa e si passò una mano tra i capelli, stancamente. Ventus notò che erano bagnati, perché probabilmente dopo la doccia non li aveva nemmeno asciugati.

Aveva quasi l'istinto di dirgli che, lasciandoli così, in pieno febbraio, si sarebbe preso un bel raffreddore, ma non voleva guai. Se avesse fatto un commento simile, probabilmente Vanitas lo avrebbe preso in giro per tutto l'anno scolastico corrente, e quello dopo e quello dopo ancora.

"Grazie" si limitò a dire, spostandosi timidamente una ciocca di capelli dietro le orecchie. "Non vai a casa? Dovresti riposarti"

"Stai di nuovo cercando di cacciarmi via?" constatò Van, ricordandosi della mattina al parco, quando il biondino più o meno gli aveva detto la stessa cosa.

"Beh, no!" si affrettò a dire, arrossendo leggermente, "Hai voluto i compiti questa sera per poterti riposare di più domani mattina, quindi immagino tu non veda l'ora di metterti a dormire..."

"Immagini male" rispose brusco il moro, e Ven abbassò lo sguardo, a disagio. "Rimarrò ancora un po' qui e tra poco andrò..."

"Allora d'accordo" esordì il biondino, mettendosi la borsa a tracolla e alzandosi in piedi. "Ti lascio riposare in pace e vado a casa"

Vanitas lo guardò corrugando la fronte, spiazzato da quella sua uscita, che proprio non aveva previsto. Aveva dato per scontato che il secchione rimanesse lì con lui, fin quando non avesse deciso di tornare a casa.

Non se n'era mai andato prima di lui e ora non sapeva che fare.

Restare da solo sugli spalti, con la sola luce del lampione sulla sua testa ad illuminare l'ambiente, lo avrebbe fatto sembrare davvero un imbecille. Decidere di tornare a casa, ora che Ventus gli aveva detto che sarebbe andato via, era da psicopatici.

Qualsiasi decisione avesse deciso di prendere, lo faceva sembrare un perfetto idiota e lui, che comandava su tutti, non poteva fare una figura simile di fronte al secchione, sfigato di turno.

"Che fretta c'è?" chiese, senza pensare, arricciando le labbra dopo averlo fatto, pentendosi anche l'anima per aver chiesto una cosa simile.

Il biondino lo guardò, un po' stupito da quell'uscita e, spiazzato all'ennesima potenza, non riuscì a muovere un solo passo verso alcuna direzione.

"Lascia stare, va pure..." mormorò il moro, alzandosi poi in piedi e voltandogli le spalle e, prima che potesse iniziare ad incamminarsi verso casa, borbottò: "Grazie per... i compiti" e, detto questo, se ne andò.

Ventus lo guardò andare via, totalmente immobile, privo di ogni cognizione mentale e fisica. Semplicemente non c'era, né col corpo, né con il cervello.

Non appena si rese conto che, dopo due anni di schiavitù e di prese in giro, Vanitas lo aveva appena ringraziato per la prima volta in assoluto, sentì le guance andargli in fiamme e non poté far altro che pensare alle parole che il fratello gli aveva detto poco prima al caffè.

E aveva ragione; eccome, se ne aveva.

 

 

14 Febbraio 1952

Era passata più di una settimana da quando Vanitas aveva ringraziato Ventus e, dopo quel giorno, paradossalmente aveva anche smesso di chiedergli di copiare i suoi compiti o di farli per lui.

Ven si era detto più volte, in quei giorni, che doveva essere felice di esserselo tolto dalle scatole, anche perché aveva smesso di perseguitarlo ovunque andasse.

Peccato che non fosse così... e non riusciva a pensare ad altro.

"Chissà, magari ha trovato uno schiavo più bravo di te" gli stava dicendo Riku, mentre giocava con un certo impegno al flipper del caffè.

"Impossibile, non c'è nessuno più secchione di Ventus, in quella scuola" rispose Roxas, appoggiato al flipper con le braccia incrociate al petto.

"Grazie mille, Roxas..." rispose il biondino, affranto, mentre con due mani reggeva una tazza di cioccolato bollente e guardava fuori dalla finestra, malinconico.

"Eddai, te ne sei finalmente liberato e hai su una faccia da funerale peggio di sempre..."

"Non ho altre facce da mostrare, mi dispiace" fu la risposta piatta di Ventus.

Il fratello più piccolo sbuffò: "Che palle, che sei!"

"Rox, se non la smetti di trattare così tuo fratello giuro che ti metto sotto con la macchina..." sbottò Riku, che a volte non riusciva proprio a capire perché dovesse sempre e costantemente tirare fuori commenti acidi, anche quando non ce n'era bisogno.

"Tu fatti gli affari tuoi!" lo redarguì il biondino e l'argento alzò gli occhi al cielo, esasperato. "Ven, te l'ho già detto cosa ne penso e, se fai così, non fai altro che rafforzare la mia teoria, lo sai, vero?"

"Ti ho già detto che le tue supposizioni sono sbagliate..."

Roxas si staccò dal flipper e lo raggiunse al tavolo, sedendosi di fronte a lui, accigliato: "Non sorridevi prima e non sorridi nemmeno ora che sei finalmente libero... tu non sei felice, Ven"

"Altra supposizione sbagliata..." rispose il più grande, continuando a fissare fuori dalla finestra, un po' infastidito dalla morbosità di suo fratello.

"Lo sai perché non lo sei? Te lo dico io, visto che sei talmente stupido da non rendertene conto" esordì Roxas, e Riku rizzò le orecchie, un po' incuriosito, senza però staccarsi dalla sua partita. "Tu ne sei innamorato cotto, di quel tipo, ma il fatto che ti usasse solo per profitto ti uccideva da dentro. Speravi potesse cambiare e rendersi conto che tu non sei il suo schiavo, ma fino a quel momento ti andava anche bene così, perché era l'unico modo per parlarci... ora che ha smesso di chiederti favori e non ti cerca più sei triste perché non hai più la possibilità di passarci del tempo insieme. Ora prova a dire che non è così!"

Riku sbuffò: "Roxas... sai minimamente cosa sia il tatto?"

"Sta zitto!" sbottò il biondino, senza guardarlo e tenendo gli occhi fissi su quelli di suo fratello, che ora erano spalancati, come se avesse realizzato qualcosa di cui prima era totalmente all'oscuro. "Ven?"

"Io..." esordì, con un filo di voce, poi guardò prima Roxas e poi Riku, che ora si era voltato e lo stava fissando con un sopracciglio alzato. "Devo andare..." concluse, alzandosi in piedi e prendendo di corsa la borsa da sopra il divanetto. Uscì lapidario dal caffè e l'argento e il biondino lo videro attraversare di corsa la strada, distrattamente, rischiando di farsi investire un paio di volte.

"Che scemo..." sbuffò Roxas, prendendosi la testa tra le mani e guardando Riku in tralice quando lo sentì ridacchiare, "E tu non ridere!"

 

Ventus correva e non aveva la minima intenzione di fermarsi, anche se sentiva la gola graffiare per quanto fiatone aveva. Non era abituato a correre e non lo faceva da anni.

La borsa pesante non era d'aiuto, ma ora doveva pensare solo a correre e trovare quella persona terribilmente boriosa, menefreghista, estremamente suscettibile e burbera.

Era l'ora di pranzo il che implicava che, per fumare le sue sigarette, Vanitas necessitava di uno spazio aperto, così, senza pensarci due volte, il biondino si incamminò verso il giardino interno della scuola, dove i tavoli da picnic erano sparsi qua e là, in attesa di essere utilizzati.

Era una giornata fredda, particolarmente umida e i tavoli era tutti vuoti, fatta eccezione per uno, occupato da una figura vestita di nero che stava fumando mentre fissava un punto indefinito nel vuoto.

Si avvicinò, titubante, cercando di riprendere fiato e, prendendo un lungo respiro, lo raggiunse.

Vanitas alzo lo sguardo sul suo, rimanendo con la sigaretta a mezz'aria, con un'espressione neutra stampata in faccia.

Ven rimase un attimo incantato quando incrociò i suoi occhi color ambra e, cercando di farsi risoluto, accennò ad un leggerissimo sorriso.

"Ciao"

Vanitas lo fissò scettico, squadrandolo poi da capo a piedi, prima di dare una lunga tirata alla sua sigaretta: "Che ci fai qui, secchione?" chiese, e il biondino, a quel nomignolo, sentì una stretta al cuore, ma cercò di non badarci. Ci aveva provato a fargli entrare in testa il suo nome, sempre con scarsi risultati. Infine vi aveva rinunciato.

"Passeggiavo..." mentì, poi si affrettò ad aggiungere, di fronte allo sguardo poco convinto del ragazzo dai capelli corvini: "E ti stavo cercando..."

"Cercavi me?"

"Sì..." mormorò Ventus, a disagio, grattandosi la testa. fece una pausa dove rifletté se porgere o no quella domanda che lo stava attanagliando da una settimana, poi, cercando di calmarsi facendo l'ennesimo sospiro, prese coraggio "Non hai più bisogno di me?" chiese, timidamente.

Vanitas sembrò spiazzato da quella domanda e, cercando di capirne il senso rimanendo in silenzio per una manciata di secondi, si accinse a rispondere.

"Pensavo fossi contento del fatto abbia smesso di servirmi di te..." disse, buttando la sigaretta a terra e schiacciandola con il piede, quando si alzò in piedi.

"Lo sono ma... pensavo avresti continuato a cercarmi per prendermi in giro o, non so, chiedermi soldi per il pranzo"

Vanitas scoppiò in una risata senza entusiasmo e, massaggiandosi il collo, sospirò: "Ho usufruito di te abbastanza, secchione... meriti un po' di libertà e, fossi in te, ne approfitterei visto che è raro che io sia così magnanimo con le mie vittime"

"Forse devo solo abituarmi a questa novità... mi piaceva averti intorno, anche se può sembrare strano, visti i contesti"

Se il moro era già rimasto spiazzato dalla sua domanda ambigua di poco prima, ora era davvero confuso all'ennesima potenza. Non aveva fatto altro che trattarlo male e prenderlo in giro durante tutto il primo anno, calmandosi un po' all'inizio del secondo, quando Ventus aveva iniziato a fargli i compiti e a dargli i suoi soldi per mangiare. Aveva smesso di prenderlo in giro davanti a tutti e di umiliarlo pesantemente quando ne aveva la possibilità, forse mosso da un leggero sentimento umanitario e, negli ultimi tempi, riuscivano a parlare anche di altro, oltre che di compiti e soldi, sebbene fossero sempre dei discorsi molto brevi.

Visto che Vanitas era rimasto silenzioso, probabilmente non sapendo bene cosa dire, Ventus infilò la mano nella borsa e ne fece emergere un libro, che fissò per qualche istante, titubante, prima di chiudere la borsa e cercò di prendere coraggio.

"Tieni" mormorò Ventus, a disagio, tenendo con due mani il libro e cedendolo a Vanitas, che lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato, confuso; prese l'oggetto tra le mani e lo scrutò, notando la familiare copertina con il cavallo rosso disegnato sopra.

"Il giovane Holden" lesse, poi alzò gli occhi verso il biondino, che non riusciva guardarlo, "Perché?"

"Ti ho preso una copia, dato che sembravi interessato a leggerlo, l'altro giorno" esordì Ven, grattandosi la testa, a disagio. "Sentiti libero di accettare questo regalo o meno... e di leggerlo o non leggerlo"

Vanitas continuò a guardarlo, sempre più confuso, poi si grattò una guancia, leggermente imbarazzato, cercando però di non darlo a vedere.

"Oggi... è San Valentino... e tu mi stai dando un regalo" notò, poco dopo, ricordandosi di tutte quelle stupide ragazzine su di giri che zompettavano felici intorno ai loro maschi preferiti, con lettere d'amore e scatole di cioccolatini.

"Non avevo nemmeno fatto caso, a che giorno fosse..." ammise Ven, alzando poi finalmente lo sguardo su quello del bullo dagli occhi color ambra, che poggiò il libro sul tavolo senza perdere il contatto visivo col biondino nemmeno per un istante.

Alzò una mano tremante sul suo viso, per carezzarlo e, socchiudendo gli occhi, mormorò, citando di nuovo il libro che aveva appena ricevuto in dono: "Se una persona bacia una persona... deve una persona piangere?"

Ventus rimase per un secondo stupito da quella sua uscita. Era la seconda volta che gli citava quella frase e, questa volta, il suo tono era totalmente diverso da quello che aveva usato la volta prima, quando gli aveva rubato il libro di mano.

Scosse la testa, mentre le pupille gli tremavano leggermente per l'emozione e sussurrò, a mezza bocca: "Non lo so... secondo te?"

Vanitas si avvicinò di più e, alzando anche l'altro braccio per prendergli il viso tra le mani, gli toccò il naso con il suo e, esitando con lo sguardo dai suoi occhi blu alle sue labbra, rispose: "Provare non costa nulla..." commentò e, piegando leggermente la testa di lato, lo baciò.

Fu un bacio dolcissimo, inizialmente appena accennato. Vanitas non sapeva, effettivamente, se quello fosse il primo bacio di quel dannato biondino che gli stava facendo perdere la testa da un sacco di tempo, così non seppe come comportarsi. Quando sentì le mani di Ventus stringersi intorno al suo collo, delicatamente, però, ebbe la sua risposta; Approfondì quel contatto, posandogli le mani sui fianchi e portandoselo più vicino.

Rimasero qualche minuto così, con il battito del cuore a mille e il viso in fiamme.

Quando Vanitas si staccò aprì delicatamente gli occhi e rimase per un attimo ammaliato alla vista del viso rosso di Ven, con le labbra ancora umide per il bacio e gli occhi chiusi.

Si chinò per lasciargli un altro bacio a stampo e poi lo abbracciò, quasi bruscamente, perché sebbene fosse al settimo cielo per essere riuscito finalmente a fare quel passo, era imbarazzato perché l'idea di essersi esposto così tanto - anche se era di fronte al ragazzo che amava - lo faceva sentire un idiota.

Ven, dal canto suo, rimase un attimo attonito da quel gesto e, passato qualche istante fermo immobile, aprì gli occhi e posò una guancia sulla spalla di Vanitas, che ora aveva iniziato a carezzargli dolcemente i capelli.

"Lo facevo per stare più tempo possibile con te..." ammise il moro, con un filo di voce.

"Cosa?" chiese Ven, ancora non del tutto in sé; ancora scosso per il bacio che aveva appena ricevuto.

"Chiederti soldi e farmi fare i compiti... era l'unico modo che avevo per stare con te, data la fama che mi ritrovo" spiegò Vanitas, sospirando. "Poi mi sono reso conto di che razza di idiota sono stato..."

Ventus rise: "Allora siamo due idioti... io accettavo per passare del tempo con te!"

"Non so se sei più masochista tu o più coglione io..." constatò il battitore, alzando un sopracciglio, sconvolto davvero da quella rivelazione.

Il biondino rise di nuovo, poi alzò lo sguardo per permettersi di incrociare i suoi occhi. Quando successe, Vanitas non riuscì a fare a meno di accennare ad un sorriso rassegnato.

"Dovrò farmi perdonare in qualche modo, vero?" chiese, mordendosi un labbro.

Ven si alzò leggermente sulla punta dei piedi, con uno sguardo da furbetto che Van non gli aveva mai visto fare e che apprezzò: "Già..." mormorò, prima di chiudere gli occhi e baciarlo dolcemente.

Quando si staccarono di nuovo, si fissarono intensamente negli occhi per un po', prima che il moro carezzasse una guancia del biondino, senza smettere di sorridere nemmeno per un istante.

"Ventus..." disse e il diretto interessato lo fissò attonito. "Ventus..." ripeté, posandogli un bacio sulla guancia.

"E' il mio nome, sì" rise leggermente l'altro.

Vanitas continuò a lasciargli fugaci baci mentre mormorava il suo nome, come a volerlo imprimere nella testa e scordare quello stupido nomignolo che usava quando si rivolgeva a lui.

Tutto d'un tratto la campanella suonò e fece sussultare entrambi. Smisero di baciarsi e fissarono entrambi la porta d'entrata, in un riflesso incondizionato.

Quando tornarono a guardarsi, Ven prese per mano Vanitas e disse: "Le lezioni stanno per ricominciare..."

Il moro sbuffò e, alzando gli occhi al cielo, lo prese per un fianco e lo spinse verso di sé: "Che palle, non potremmo marinare le ultime ore?"

Il biondino rimase un attimo sconcertato da quella sua uscita e, pensandoci un po' su per qualche secondo, e, senza sentire il minimo senso di colpa, rispose: "Sì, si potrebbe fare..."

Vanitas sorrise scaltramente e, passandogli una mano tra i capelli, incatenò di nuovo gli occhi ai suoi, tremendamente orgoglioso della sua improvvisa indisciplinatezza. Gli lasciò un dolce bacio sulle labbra e, subito dopo, prendendolo per mano, si avviò verso l'uscita della scuola.

"Dove stiamo andando?" chiese Ven, incuriosito.

Il moro voltò leggermente la testa verso di lui, senza fermarsi e, con un sorriso furbastro, rispose: "Ho dei peccati da espiare e devo farmi perdonare da te... ovunque vorrai andare, io ti porterò, è una promessa da qui all'eternità."

E Ventus non poté far altro che sperare che la mantenesse, anche se ormai non aveva più dubbi.

Fine.


End file.
